Harmony
by Leap
Summary: What if HP had a sister he didn't know about... a sister who wasn't what he expected at all
1. Harmony

A/N: I should probably worn you very long winded and very much in to detail. Okay so I really screwed up this story oh well. I'm a horrible writer so live with it (sorry for the teen anger) also my spelling and grammar are terrible It took me and hour to write this, so be nice. Okay, on with Harmony. (Oh yah the name doesn't make any sense at all it's not you it's me)   
  
  
Her hair was a very dark, dark red almost a cross between red and brown it fell half way down her back in soft dark waves. Her skin was of the lightest tone of ivory, but her eyes, oh her eyes were of a deep brown, they stared forward unrelentingly circled by small dark frame. Her feet moved quickly down the steeps that lead to the Potions classroom in Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her lips were set in a hard line as her smooth quick steps brought her closer to the dungeon where the Potion class was held. She opened the door quietly and stood there as Snape, Professor of Potion called out,  
  
"Potter", he screeched "what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
"They are the same plant, it's name is aconite" Answered the girl at the door coolly, seeming to not be effected at all by Professor Snape harsh words, as she stepped daintily into the classroom.  
  
"I asked Potter", Snape replied angrily  
  
"I am Potter", said the mysterious girl at the door, her voice with just a tiny bit of an edge on it. This effect was lost on the class who only heard her words and turned around in the seat to get a good look at her. Snape looked up and snapped,  
  
"What is your name young lady."   
  
"My name is Leap." she said tossing her hair and meeting Snape with a cold defiant gaze.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you said you name was Potter."  
  
"It is that my name, my surname." A small gasp when through the class the only Potter they had heard of was Harry and he looked just as confused as they did.  
  
"What house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Miss, I find it hard to believe that your first name is Leap", snarled Snape sarcastically.  
  
"It isn't my first name, it my, er, alias."  
  
"Then please Miss Potter, what is your real name." inquired Snape coldly  
  
"It's rather boring, but oh well," she set her shoulders and tossing her hair over one shoulder and raising her eyes to meet his boldly she replied "Lily, sir Lily Potter."   
  
"Yyyyour name is Lily Potter," said Harry in disbelief.  
  
"No Shit Sherlock,"  
  
"Lily Elizabeth Anna Potter!" said a sharp voice from the doorway (A/N now do you understand where Leap comes from) "we just get to a new school and already your lipping off."   
  
"We just get to a new school and already your lipping off" replied Leap in a wonderful imitation of his voice, " gosh you sound like your mother."  
  
" Sit down, Miss Potter and you too Mr. er, um..."  
  
"Knight sir, Edward Knight," said that individual, answering Snape's unasked question. He looked well beside Leap (Lily) as he helped her into a chair. His almost black hair made a pleasing contrast with her red brown mane.   
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way towards where Edward and Leap were eating lunch.  
"So, um, Leap your mothers name is Lily Potter." asked Harry carefully.   
  
" Was, she's dead." answered Leap between bites   
  
" Where are you from?" inquired Hermione innocently.   
  
"Canada."   
  
"Who is your father", queried Ron  
  
"What the heck is this, twenty questions?" asked Leap jokingly  
  
"Nothing!" Harry replied " were just interested that's all."  
  
" Okay. Whatever, anyway's", she stopped to take a bite, chew and swallow "my fathers name was James, James Potter."   
  
Disclaimer: J.K. who rules, own everything except Edward Knight and Leap  
A/N: this is my first story so be nice. But if you do flame me don't worry I'll never post another story on FF. Please R/R. P.S. I've found the secret to writing long story's big spaces and lots of dialog.   
  



	2. What you will

A/N: I know ,I know I just changed the title of the story on everyone but I never actually figured out why it was called Harmony in the first place so now it's 'What you will' which incase you were wondering was the subtitle of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. Also don't worry this story has nothing what so every to do romance and whatever romance you see in this story came form your own head. That's because I'm all for the characters being alone and angry * evil laughter * except for Hermione who will become a happy teacher and not need to get married.   
  
Disclaimer: If it doesn't make sense of you haven heard of that before than it's most likely my idea the other stuff belong to J.K. (characters...)  
  
  
The moon light glinted off the two head of Leap and Hermione sitting on the floor of their room (as both of their beds were covered with a mass of books and paper).   
  
"I just don't get it ", said Leap confused "just because my parents had the same name as Harry's, we were born in the same place on the same day and are both orphans doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Ya, but it's a whole lot of coincidences don't you think." said Hermione gently  
  
"Not really, first of all Potter is a very common name, and so are Lily and James and do you know how many thousands of people are born every day. All this is, is a bunch of weird and wacky coincidences." replied Leap setting her shoulders back and striating her spine.  
  
"Well any ways tell me more about your self", asked Hermione with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
Leap laughed " Fine, I'll give you my biography but only if you tell me about yourself"  
  
"That easy until the time I got my letter I lived as a muggle, oh ya, my parents are Dentists. That's it"  
  
"I wish I had a simple life like yours, compared to your life mine sounds like a soap. Ugh. Any ways here goes nothing..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Herm, You have to tell us."  
  
" No Ron, I won't Leap's my friend and she told me these things in confidence."  
  
Just then Leap walked in to the common in Gryffindor Tower and Hermione waved and ran up to talk to her, their two head were soon buried in a transfiguration text book.  
  
"You know", said a voice just behind them "if you want to know more about Leap just ask her she'll tell you."  
  
Harry and Ron whipped around to see Edward Knight stand directly behind them. They noticed now that he was right in front of them his right hand was bound in a tenser bandage.  
  
"What happened to your hand!" blurted out Ron  
  
"Quidditch accident, head on collision with another player." explained Edward  
  
" Oh will you try out this year."  
  
" I would but Leap won't let me fix it with magic she said I was foolhardy a deserve my injury, besides the Gryffindor team is already full."   
  
" Ya, well we can always use some back up players."  
  
  
Hermione and Leap looked up from their textbook to see Harry, Ron and Edward gesturing wildly about as they discussed Quidditch.  
  
"Well they seem to be getting along grandly." commented Leap " Shall we go down to breakfast." She hooked arms with Hermione and went down to breakfast.  
  
  
* * *   
  
During breakfast Ron and Edward carried on a very loud and wildly discussion on the subject of World Quidditch team whilst Leap and Hermione discussed their classed for the day. Harry tried in vain to listen politely to both conversations though he was more interested in the former.  
  
"QUIET", bellowed Leap as quite a lot of people turned in their chairs to look at her then she spoken again more quietly this time, "Now, Harry and Ron I hear that you are interested in hearing my soap opera of a life so hear we go. I was born in England, where I lived until my parents were killed. Then I moved with my Uncle Harry (my father's brother) and Aunt Christie to Canada and lived as muggle till I was accepted at Kozak's. Then about a half year ago my Uncle and Aunt were killed so because I had no other relation I went and lived with the Knight family and we moved to England." she paused for breath then went on, "So , that's the cliff notes version of my life."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her in horror mouthed something but never made a sound until.  
  
"I'm sssorry for..."began Harry  
  
"Don't, theirs nothing worse than overly sorry people." with that she got up from the table and walked off.  
  
"She's tough that one, but you've got to let her move on, she's let it all go, but I think that the death of another close person might make her crack." Edward stood up calmly and followed Leap out the door.  
  
* * *   
  
Later that day while Harry, Hermione and Ron were on their way to their last class, Professor McGonagall stopped Harry and told him follow her. Leap was already there, waiting for them.   
  
"Professor Dum14bledore would like to speak with the both of you," said McGonagall. Harry and Leap exchanged confused glances what was going on here.  
"Cherry Cheesecake" said Professor McGonagall and with that the hidden staircase was reviled.  
  
Leap and Harry fidgeted in the seat outside Dumbledore's office finally Harry broke the silence.  
  
" I'm really sorry about this morning"  
  
" No, it was my fault, I mean I totally over reacted. But you know what it's like just because you're an orphan"  
  
"Ya, I know everyone's always so sorry and eventually it gets to be really annoying "  
  
"And then when you get angry, they feel even more sorry and no matter how sorry they are it can't bring the dead back to life..." The door to Dumbledore's office opened and Harry and Leap entered. They sat down in the two chairs facing the desk.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you, but it may be very hard for you to understand so if you have any question don't be afraid ask some question. So here it is ...you two are twin." Harry looked from Dumbledore to Leap open mouthed, Leap started to snort and toppling over her chair collapsed on the floor in a helpless heap of laughter.  
  
" What's wrong!" Asked both the males anxiously  
  
"Nnnothing" Leap managed to say between helpless heaps of laughter. Once she had gotten herself under control Dumbledore continued,  
  
"Now when Lord Voldemort killed your parents... what is it Leap?"  
  
" Just one question who is Lord Voldemort?"   
  
  
A/N: One of my friend asked how she could have lived as a wizard for so long and not have know who Voldemort was well you know what she just hasn't OK. You see there's this problem with the story I'm ready to start the third part and I haven't kill Ron yet, which I think, is a huge problem. If you agree or disagree please tell me and I'll take it in to account but remember if you don't want me to kill Ron give me another (hated) character to kill off. I'll try and get the next part out soon  
~ Leap  
P.S. I need to mention Sugar high freak because she mentioned my and thanks to you who all R/R!  
~ Leap  
  
  



	3. Nail Polish and Underground Tunnels

A/N This is now PG13 for swearing and some violence and yes I know my spelling was Horrible it still is. I can't believe I spelt Dum14bledore like where the heck did that come from, oh if the word really doesn't make senses just assume I spelt it wrong like sometimes I spell form instead of from. I'm now naming the parts this one is called: Nail Polish and Underground tunnels for a reason you under stand when you read the story.  
  
Disclaimer if it's not in and HP book then I most likely made it up.  
  
  
Nail Polish   
And   
Underground tunnels  
  
  
  
" Yea, I know it's strange but you can have a full scale discussion on some matter of extreme importance right in front of her, and later on she wont have any idea what you were talking about." said Edward and he, Harry and Ron walked in to the common room on evening. On the couch sat Leap one leg tucked under the other and holding Hermione's right hand, which she was painting the of nails a sparkly red. Edward sat down beside Leap. With a quick nimble movement he pulled out the clip that held her reddish brown hair up. Her hand flew up to catch the falling mass of hair, she replaced the cap and brush to the jar of nail polish then attack Edward single handedly (incase you were wondering her other hand is holding her hair still). A small fight ensued, but Leap got her hair clip back and after sticking out her tongue at Edward, she put her hair back up she went back to paint Hermione's nails. A small owl entered the open window of the common room and landed neatly on Edward's arm.  
  
" Royal", he exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"  
  
" Well, you see in the wizarding world, owls are used to bring..."replied Leap in a matter of fact voice.  
  
" Shut up! I know what owls are used for but I was just wondering what Royal was doing here."  
  
" Well, correct me if I'm wrong but I think he was bringing you a letter."  
  
" Stop being such a smart ass!" and with that Edward threw a pillow at Leap which she bounced off her arm then he turned to his letter and began to read it.  
  
" Guess what!"  
  
" Someone spontaneously combusted" (I don't think I need to tell you who said that, anyway it was Leap)  
  
" No and people do not spontaneously combust."   
  
" Oh well it would have been interesting."  
  
" What is up with you and people exploding or spontaneously combusting."  
  
Leap had no need to answer that rather pointless question the look she gave him was sufficient.  
  
" Anyway, as I was about to say," continued Edward " before I was so rudely interrupted was this is a letter from" suddenly his voice dropped and they lent in to hear what he had to say " Dumbledore, it say that we must go to his office immediately."   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
" Why are we here?" wondered Harry  
  
" If you pulled any sort of weird crap I will have to kill you, you know" said Leap as she kicked Edward in the shins. Then she walked up to the gargoyle and said,   
" Cheese Cake" and with that the hidden staircase was reveled and then walked strait up it.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
" I have some grave news for you, Ginny Weasley has been lost in the tunnels underneath the school." declared Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione tried vainly to keep Ron for attacking the Headmaster while Edward sat in open-mouthed horror, but Leap's face was frozen in a enigmatic look that had not been changed by Dumbledore's astonishing statement.  
  
  
" So", drawled Leap " You want us to go and find her down there. That, I think can be done. We have the necessary manpower there are 5 of us." They all sat in open-mouthed looking at Leap horror stricken.  
  
"That's not at all what I want...." stuttered Dumbledore. But Leap ignored him and ushered the other out the door of the office shutting it neatly behind her. Out side the office stood Draco Malfoy.  
  
" I know that Weasel's sister is lost in the tunnels underneath the school. I want to look around down there so if you don't let me come, I'll tell the whole school the Weasel's sister opened the Chamber of Secrets again." said Draco with a self-satisfied grin on his face.  
  
" Okay, fine, whatever. Let's just get going already." replied Leap as grabbed Draco's arm and ran down the staircase and the others followed.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
" Sooo what do you guy's think of Leap" said Harry casually as he, Hermione, Ron raced after Leap and Edward down the staircase toward the tunnels in the basement of Hogwarts.  
  
" I wish I had a sister like her, she so cool and she knows how to get people to do what she wants (A/N this could as so be counted as a fault.)." replied Ron  
  
" And she just so good at everything too." cooed Hermione  
  
" That's great," said Harry a false smile on his face. The truth was he really didn't like Leap very much, she was just everything he wasn't, really smart, able to always get her way and worst of all his two best friends were totally taken with her, they seemed to think she was a deity or something.  
  
Suddenly they came to an abrupt stop they had found the entrance to the tunnels. There were 3 large tunnels facing them.  
  
"Let spilt up in to pairs to search the tunnels." said Harry  
  
"Brilliant. And after we all die from falling in to pits containing vipers, we can meet up in heaven and discuss the pain we felt as the life was slowly suck out of petrified body's." commented Leap sarcastically, " Really, I think we should all stay together and we'll go through the tunnels slowly and systematically, we'll start with the left one."  
  
  
* * *  
  
" Damn it where is she," demanded Leap. Just then Hermione tripped over something and Leap lent over to help her get back up.  
  
" Crap!" yelled Harry as he accidentally kicked a wall. All of a sudden there was a great rubbing noise and whole tunnel began to shake. When it finally stop all the rescuers were sprawled across the floor of the tunnel. Leap was the first to recover she ran off but returned quickly.  
  
" Fuck, this is bad. You" she screamed pointing her finger at Harry, " caused a fricken avalanche thanks a lot, Mr. Boy Wonder."  
  
"Um.... Leap I think you should have a look at this...." Hermione began.  
  
" What is it," asked Leap as she rush over, "Lumos" she said lighting her wand. Then light form Leap's wand showed the dirty and slightly bloody face of Ginny Wealsey. Leap reached in to her shoulder bag, which she always carried and pulled out a wad of tissues and a water bottle. Handing Hermione her lighted wand Leap wetted the tissues and began to wipe the dirt off Ginny's face. Ron, who like every one else had been frozen since seeing Ginny, moved forward sat down on the floor beside her.  
  
" She seems to have simply fainted and scratched her face." said Leap answer the question that no one had asked.   
  
Once they had revived Ginny they turned back to problem at hand, simply getting out of the tunnel.   
  
" I have a cunning plan," said Draco  
  
"Shut up Baldrick." replied Leap  
  
" Look, don't think I want to be stuck here in a whole in the ground with the Boy Blunder, Miss Brain, a red haired bitch." And with that Draco started towards the cut off entrance. Ron yelled something incomprehensible and flew at him.  
  
" This looks like it could be a good fight. Who do you think will win Leap?" inquired Edward as he settled himself against the wall of the tunnel.   
  
" Neither will win, in about 10 minutes they both roll away to nurse their injures." replied Leap as she pulled to golden apples from her shoulder bag, handing one to Edward she settled her self against the wall beside him.  
  
Leap's prediction was right in 10 minutes the fight was over and the two boys turned away to nurse their injures.   
  
" Oh, Ron incase you were wondering the red haired bitch was me and not Ginny." commented Leap  
  
" I know that."  
  
" Sure you did. Right-o."  
  
" Soo, Miss Potter are you going to kiss him for defending your honour?" asked Draco a smile pulling at his lips.  
  
Leap turned to meet his gaze and then walked right up to him and punched him hard in the face it knocked him off his feet.  
  
" That was for being an ass." She punched him again   
  
" That was for being a royal pain in the ass." Then she canned him. Draco fell over and rolled across the floor.   
  
" That was for calling me a RED HAIRED BITCH." Then Leap turned around to face the others, her hard face becoming more gentle, " Now we've got to find a way out of here, anyone have any idea." Everyone began to talk at once.  
  
" Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP now don't get all hysterical on me and be quiet I need to think.... Hmmm........Hmmm..... I've got it...No I don't...Come on in closer this is what were going to do..."  
  
  
  
A/N: I want to thank Sugar High Freak again for her help when I got writers block and EM to for the same reason. I wrote this when my sister was watching Higher Ground ( which she has to watch alone for some odd reason) so if parts don't really make sense please tell me and I'll explain them in Part 4 (if there is a part four). Also I want to thank Kristin for telling me to have Harry and Leap not get along. If you haven't noticed I haven't killed anyone yet by the annoying guy with the camera is winning Colin Creevey I think My non internet readers told my not to kill Ron or Fred or George and they all voted for Colin. Also My Dad told me to cut out the part where Leap can's Draco but he doesn't understand girls so I hope you think I was right to leave that Part in. Please R/R   
~ Leap  



	4. A really, really stupid plan

A/N: Hi everyone I'm back, well not really I'm on vacation so Sugar High Freak is posting it for me. Enjoy Don't forget to R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I own Leap, Edward, the idea and Leap's spell that's all, oh and my really, really pathetic computer.  
  
A Really, Really Stupid Plan  
  
  
" That has got to be the most idiotic plan ever!" screamed Harry, " You can't just invent a spell."  
  
" Whereas sitting here and waiting to die of lack of oxygen is obviously the most brilliant plan in centuries. It took a brain like you to think of it, so that's why no one's ever thought of that before? Oh, because you see I thought it was because people like to try to save them selves before they submitted to death." Leap shrieked   
  
" But still you can't just invent a spell..."  
  
" Well, how do you know it could work."  
  
" Spells are something that you learn, you can't just make them up."  
  
" First of all, you've never made up a spell how would you know. Second, some one had to make them up in the first place they don't just appear out of nothing and dance a around sing 'I am a spell, I am a spell'" Leap demonstrated this,.  
  
" Leap, you know Harry's right you could try a spell and it could backfire and kill you," said Hermione quietly.  
  
" I'm with Leap here we need to do something to get out of this hell hole." Ron put his two cents worth in.  
  
" Okay, so let's do this," Leap closed her eyes and waved her wand at a random spot on the wall and muttered, " Open for us kadoor tobo Codumbledore Herffice." Then a piece of stone moved back and a door opened in the wall, " Oh, my gosh, I didn't think it would actually work." exclaimed Leap in utter astonishment. " Well come on, let's go." She led the small troop up the small rock staircase. Harry and Ginny brought up the tail, just then Ginny shivered.  
  
" Is something wrong Ginny," asked Harry  
  
" Nnnn, yes Leap, she just rubes me the wrong way, I know she's your sister and all but when she did that spell I got this weird feeling like a warm air blew through the tunnel. But that's impossible. Right? But so is the fact that she's in her sixth year and can may up her own spells."  
  
" I know what you mean Ginny I feel the same way."   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Leap kicked the large wooden door, and then suddenly it opened.  
  
"Damn it, ...Oh, Hi Professor Dumbledore we found Ginny, sir mission accomplished." (Leap saluted him)  
  
" I should punish you for running off and going in to the tunnels without permission, but seeing as you found Miss Weasley I'll let you off this time."  
  
" Thank you sir," (A/N: she's a real suck up isn't she)  
  
" Miss Potter you don't have to call me sir."  
  
" Why thank you Professor." Leap began to walk away.  
  
" Miss Potter" She turned to face Dumbledore again. " Why don't you just call me Dumbledore."  
  
" I will pr. ...Dumbledore." Then she ran off followed by the other rescuers.  
  
" Oh, Harry you know you can talk to me about anything, right."  
  
" Yes"  
  
" You don't need to talk to me about anything?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Alright then Harry. You may go." Harry wondered in his head as he ran down the staircase that lead from Dumbledore's office, if Dumbledore could really read his mind, he had heard such a rumor. Harry put such thought out of his head and ran towards the other who, were much father along the hallway by this time.   
  
  
* * *   
  
Edward and Harry came in the common room early one morning, to see it empty except for Leap who was peering in to the waist length mirror and playing with her hair.   
  
" Oi, Leap what are you doing?" asked Edward  
  
" Well, if you remember last night at supper Dumbledore announced that there will be a dance in a bit, so all the girls are in the W.C. doing their hair and makeup. It kind of like being caught in a cloud perfume, so I moved out here to do my hair. Draught! I'll have to do something else." Leap released her hair and shook it out the brushed the top half into a half ponytail, held in place by a very old and large clip.   
Just then Hermione walked into the room and collapsed with her huge pile of books on to the couch. She looked up at Leap and her breath caught at her throat. She stood up slowly and jerkily.   
  
" Where did you get that hair clip Leap?" asked Hermione her voice quavering.  
  
" It was my mothers. Why, what's wrong Hermione?"  
  
" You don't see that sign at all anymore this is a very old clip isn't it Leap?"  
  
" Yes, why?" asked Leap warily  
  
" It has the sign against evil on it and some other characters that I can't make out."  
  
" So?"  
  
" The sign against evil hasn't been used since the time of the four great of Hogwarts."  
  
" Okay honey, your reading way to much in to this. It's just a hair clip that's all. All right don't worry it means nothing," said Leap visible uncomfortable. Hermione want to ask Leap more about the clip but something in Leap's voice told her she would get no farther, besides more people were coming in to the common room, it was time to break the fast.   
  
  
* * *   
  
The last class of the day was Divination, Harry, Ron, Edward and Leap climbed up to the tower where that class was held. Professor Trelawney was extremely excited at the prospect of having two new students to see death for. She started with Edward who looked a tad frightened of her. But once she got to Leap her face changed.  
  
" You have a very interesting aurora my dear." after that exclamation from Professor Trelawney, Leap stood up.  
  
" Oh, didn't I mention I am consumed with evil and will some kill everyone in this room. Okay, please step away from me, you happen to be screwing up my karma."   
  
Everyone in the room gasped and turned pale.  
  
" Okay somebody can't take a joke. I'm going to the W.C. now. Bye" And with that she stood up and walked out of the classroom.  
  
* * *   
  
Leap was walking down the staircase when Draco ran into her he put out his arm to keep her from falling down the staircase.  
  
" Thanks"  
  
" Well, you know...LLLLeap I'm sorry about the stuff when we were in the tunnel and stuff."  
  
" Yea, uh, you're forgiven...er... yea." Leap wondered why Draco was still holding on to her arm but she thought better of asking him that so she just stood there balancing precariously on the edge of a step.  
  
" Leap, I was ...er... wondering... er... will you go to the dance with me?"   
  
" Umm... er... I'm sorry, I'm already going with someone Draco." Then all of a sudden Edward walked up behind her touching her arm and as she whirled around Draco let go of her arm sending hurling down the staircase. Bump, bump, bump when she finally hit the floor Edward ran down after her and Draco ran away (A/N: the sacredy cat). As Edward jumped off the last step Leap raised her head and began to look around.  
  
" Holy crap, my head hurts." She brought her hand away from her head. " Oh, Damn it, blood." The blood from the numerous cuts on her face smeared across her pink palm (A/N: the steps of Hogwarts are made of stone and so it hurts a lot trust me). She tried to sit up and almost fell back down, but Edward caught her before she and helped her to her feet and limping helped her to the infirmary.  
  
  
* * *  
  
" Ah, Miss Potter what happened here?" Asked Madame Pomfrey   
  
" I know there's no way you'll believe this, but I fell down the staircase." muttered Leap  
  
" You know, I had you father in here quite a lot and that's the excuse he always gave."  
  
" Well, old habit's die hard and this one has such a great tradition behind it's a shame to break it." Said Leap   
  
" Out, please Mr. Knight."  
  
" Thanks Edward I'm be seeing you in the common room soon hopefully."  
  
* * *  
  
" So, Draco pushed Leap down the staircase?" asked Hermione  
  
" I'll kill him!" declared Ron  
  
" Whoa, Ron darlin' take a chill pill, honey." soothed Leap's voice from the door. She was essentially healed except for a rather long unsightly scar sown her left cheek.  
  
" Oh honey, and with the dance tomorrow night too." sighed Hermione  
  
" I don't mind, do you mind having a date that has a scare on her cheek Edward?"  
  
" Fortunately, for you it's to late for me to get a new date so I'll go with you."   
  
" Thank you my lord." Leap kissed his hand with a flourish. Which caused the other to giggle uncontrollably. Just then Lavender and Parvati walked by and sniffed pointedly at Leap. Leap stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
" What did you to piss them off" asked Edward  
  
" Being born apparently." commented Leap  
  
  
* * *  
.   
(A/N: now were going to skip ahead in time a bit to the night of the dance)  
  
  
"Stop moving, Hermione. This is hard enough already a it is." complained Leap "you wanted me to do this the non-magic way don't make it harder than it already is."  
  
Five minutes later, Leap twirled Hermione into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's robe was of cream coloured crape with peach accents and her hair had been styled neatly in to small curls that were not frizzy she twirled around and felt like a princess. Whereas Leap's robes were of a deep navy blue silk the clung to her in all right places. She had let her rich dark red hair fall in waves down her back except for one piece on either side of her head close to her face which she had twisted and were held together by small delicate flower clip.  
  
" WOW" gasped Harry. As Leap flung Hemione into his arms.  
  
" Wow, Harry what and extensive vocabulary you had developed." Commented Leap sarcastically.  
  
" No fighting you two, Let's go!" said Edward  
  
  
The evening was just about over, they had, had a phenomenal time, and everything was going just right. (A/N: Can any one guess what's coming next)  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of lighting, and there stood Wormtail in the middle of the dance floor pointing his wand at Harry.   
  
" I'll come just as long as you don't hurt anyone," said Harry astonishingly calm  
  
" Your so conceited, you think Voldemort couldn't want to kill anyone else but, the great Harry Potter. Well your wrong I here for her" Wormtail's wand moved to point at Leap. A small oath emitted from that person. Then Worm tail slowly brought something out of his cloak, a gun. Wormtail leveled this at Leap.  
  
" Say you prayers, Lily Potter!" And Wormtail's finger pulled on the trigger of the gun...   
  
  
  
A/N: Okay so now your all going a gun huh? Right a gun now think people it takes a powerful wizard for perform the death curse, but it only takes one movable finger to shoot a gun, and we all know Wormtail isn't a powerful wizard so most defiantly he would use the easiest other method. Simple: a gun.  
This is the audience participation part of the show now please vote,  
What should happen when the gun goes off:  
  
A) Leap dies  
B) Leap doesn't die  
C) Ron steps in front of Leap and die a very long and painful death (My Personal favorite)  
D) Wormtail accidentally fires off a bazooka and the whole school is blown up, more pages of people dying painfully  
E) Wormtail forgot to load the gun ( I wasn't really thinking of this, but hey I'll just throw it out there and see what happens)  
Oh, and some part aren't completely accurate according to the books but that's just so I don't get sued.  
Bye, for now I'm on vacation the next part will be out by October 14th hopefully. Yes, I realize that I'm one month in to school and already I'm going on vacation. Oh well. Please pick a choose.:)   
~ Leap  



	5. Milk, Mushrooms and Bees

A/N: Hello all my lovely readers, first I want to say Happy Birthday Medea Yah! Second my non-Internet readers say that is one is the best one yet (where they got that from I have no idea). So time to read and Review please review it makes this so much more worth while.  
  
Disclaimer: see end of story  
  
Milk, Mushrooms and   
Bees  
  
Click, Click   
  
" See this is why you take Muggle studies. You forgot to load the gun, dumb-ass." Leap commented dryly  
  
" I'm not as stupid as I look, I brought an other gun along and is one is loaded. Muhahahahaha, Muhahahahahahahahahaha." growled Wormtail as he brought out his second gun and pointed it at Leap. " I'll kill you, then your brother! Muhahahahah, Muhahahahahaha."  
  
  
" No, you're right, you aren't as stupid as you look. You're even more stupid that's a staple gun, idiot."   
  
  
Harry jumped in front of Leap calling. " No don't kill her. Just kill Me."  
  
" Normally I enjoy pathetic acts of bravery, but you're just being stupid. Shut up Harry. He won't kill any one with that. It's a staple gun." Wormtail began to fire. " Ouch, Ouch! Stop that you moron. Fine" Leap leapt forward and kicked the gun out of Wormtail's hand. Then jumping up into the air she kicked him hard in the face. She stood there feeling quite pleased with herself until she noticed that she was standing 5 feet off the ground. " Oh crap, Oh crap did someone do a levitation spell on me, Oh my gosh someone tell me this is normal this happens all the time to witches and wizards." Leap screamed she looked as though she was going to cry.  
  
" I've never seen anything like this before," cried Dumbledore starry eyed   
  
" Oh, thanks YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO TELL ME THIS IS NORMAL AND THAT I'M NOT A FREAK OF NATURE."  
  
" Leap, clam down we'll get you down some how, just stay clam." soothed Edward  
  
" Oh, Thanks your not the one STANDING 5 FEET IN THE AIR, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW" Leap closed her eyes waved her hands about in a helpless sort of manner. " I just want to be down on the ground again." With that she floated down to the ground and landed lightly on the floor of the banquet hall.  
" Okay that was most definetly weird."  
  
Wormtail had regained his feet by this name and he lunged at her as she landed on the floor.   
  
" You BITCH." he screamed. They collapsed on the floor fighting bitterly; it was 5 minutes later that there was a bright  
  
Flash of Light  
  
  
Wormtail and Leap rolled away from each other, after that movement neither moved. Hermione cried out and Harry gripped her arm stricken, Edward's face was impassive, which was certainly surprising. Edward had always shown emotion it had been Leap who had the enigmatic countenance, but yet Edwards's face showed nothing.  
  
15 minutes later no one had moved. They all stood frozen staring at the two bodies of Leap and Wormtail. Hermione was the first to notice anything.  
  
" Look there, she cried pointing at Leap's left hand. Harry raised his bowed head from his hands in time to see Leap roll over and sit up. Her hair was coming out, and the pieces by her face were covered in blood. Blood that was coming from the many-jagged cut on her face made by Wormtail's fingernails. Leap's dress was ripped in several places. Edward reached out and grabbed Leap's hand pulling her to her feet.  
  
" Well, Miss Amazon, did you have fun? I know how you enjoy a good fight." asked Edward.  
  
" Shut up! Okay, what the hell just happened here?" questioned Leap pressing and palm to her forehead, then feeling the blood removing it and groaning, leaning in to Edward whom still stood supporting her.  
  
" No talking, Miss Potter, here is some chocolate." reprimanded Madame Pomfrey rushing up to Leap and Edward.  
  
" Chocolate as in chocolate milk?" asked Leap  
  
" None but the best."  
  
" That's great but, I'm lactose intolerant!" screeched Leap  
  
Madame Pomfrey went away and returned quickly.  
  
" I thought this problem might arise sometime so here is some soup." She gave Leap three spoons full, before Leap turning her head away threw up all over the floor.  
  
" Was that mushroom soup?" asked Edward as he braced Leap's shoulder and held her hair back from her face.  
  
" Yyyes why?" asked Madame Pomfrey visibly shaken  
  
  
" Leap is extremely allergic to mushrooms, in any form." answered Edward. Just then Leap finished throwing up her blood and the contents of her stomach and began to shake visibly. " Okay, I really think we should get to the infirmary quickly, now this could get messy." And with that he shifted the unconscious Leap's position and scooped up her legs so he as holding her with one arm supporting her neck and shoulders and the other under her knees. In this way Edward led Madame Pomfrey to the infirmary.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Edward led Harry, Hermione and Ron to the infirmary the next morning; they had been excused from the morning class, which was Potions so they felt doubly lucky. Dumbledore had given them special permission to come and talk to Leap much against Madame Pomfrey's wishes, but still they had been told not to 'excite' her or do anything that might raise her fever again, it had hit 100 degrees (F) three times in the night.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had not had time to fix Leap's non-life threatening injures during the night she was too busy trying to keep Leap alive. It scared Hermione to see her like that, in the few weeks that she had known Leap she had became very close to the girl that now sat almost as white as the pillows she was propped up against. Well, not really Hermione could barely see her skin underneath all the bruises and cuts that marked her face, some of the cuts were surprisingly deep.  
  
" Well my fine feathered friends, how does the daylight find you?" asked Leap as thought they were in the common room instead in the infirmary.  
  
" Well obviously better than it finds your self, my Lady." answered Edward as kissed her out stretched hand before placing the flowers that he had brought in it.   
  
" Oh, how sweet." she smelled them carefully and then busied herself about putting the flowers in a vase on her bedside table.  
  
" Right, after she has a near death experience she become a soft and gentle person for a while. It best to take advantage of this." Edward hastily whispered this advice to the other while Leap was busy with her flowers.   
  
" You know Ron, I had a very strange dream involving you. My friend Ann was chasing you with an axe, in the coliseum in Rome. Hermione and I were also there laughing our head off." said Leap coolly. The other started to laugh, all except for Ron who looked very pale indeed.  
  
Leap had pictures placed at various choice spots on the bedside tables, muggle pictures that is. They depicted Leap with various different people, one of Leap giving a piggy back to a smaller black haired girl, one of Leap with a shorter blonde girl and a short girl with dark skin and hair. There were many others, some of Leap and Edward in sports gear and one of them in muggle formal wear. The other picture of interest was the one non- muggle picture. It was of Leap and the girl with black hair again and two other who appeared frequently in pictures one was very tall with orange-red hair, the other had mouse brown hair that was very frizzy. They were all laughing. The black haired girl was sitting on Leap's lap, then other two were leaning on her shoulders, they looked about 13 or 14.   
  
" This is my only picture of my best friends they are all witches, this is Ann" Leap explained pointing to the girl with mouse brown hair " this one is Elizabeth" she pointed to the girl who's hair was a couple shades lighter than Ron's, " and this is Catharine." she pointed to the girl with black hair.(A/N: These characters do serve a purpose that will be revealed in a later story.)  
  
A pang of anger hit Harry, why was Leap the one who was well adjusted in both magical and muggle circles? Why was she the one who had grown up with the kind Aunt and Uncle? He could see them in two pictures, one where they were holding Leap as a baby and one Leap must have been about 15 they all looked like they were enjoying themselves. They had the look of happiness, the kind of happiness you couldn't fake, even in pictures.  
  
  
* * *  
  
" Oh, I am soooooo bored. So incredibly bored." complained Leap " Why can't that stupid moron of Minister of Magic be on time?" She was staring blankly at the ceiling. Then as if she had just realized that there was nothing there she stopped and looked around. Something caught Leap's eye; she stood up scraping her chair against the floor. Leap walked over to the corner of the room, a dusty corner. Thanks to the miracles of modern magic she looked surprisingly well.  
  
" Edward, come here I need your help." called Leap. He stood up and walked over to the corner where Leap was standing. They conferred for a few minutes then pushed an old and extremely dusty piano out of the corner. Leap blows the dust off the top of the piano after taking the bench off it. She sat down and cracked her knuckles.  
  
" Any requests?" asked Leap she waited for a moment " All righty then, we'll start with 'Piano Man'." She played the intro then Edward began to sing; he had a wonderful voice, deep and full. Leap played exquisitely her fingers danced lightly over the keys. Hermione began to sway in time to the music, this was one her father favourite songs, she began to sing softly along with Edward.  
  
It's 9 o'clock on a Saturday  
Regular crowd shuffles in   
There's and old man  
Sitting next to me  
Making love to his tonic and gin   
He says son can you play me a memory   
I'm not really sure how it goes   
But it's sad and it's sweet and   
I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes   
  
Sing us a song   
You're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Cause were all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling all right  
  
  
Isn't this typical? Leap can do something that everyone enjoys and thinks is nice. Wow isn't she's so perfect? This stinks. Thought Harry angrily.   
  
...And the waitress is practicing politics  
As a businessman slowly gets stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinking alone   
  
As the strain of Piano Man came to a close Professor MacGongall stepped up to the piano where Leap and Edward sat.  
  
" Excuse Me," said MacGongall " But do you know 'You don't bring me Flowers anymore'?"   
  
" Yes" replied Edward, then to Leap " You're going to have to sing this one with me you know."  
  
" Fine, but you may not make any comment about my singing." agreed Leap  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
By the time Cornelius Fudge had ventured in to the Banquet Hall in Hogwarts, Leap and Edward had been through quite a few songs, Stop in Nevada, Ballad of Billy the Kid, If I only had the words, Forever in blue jeans. They were just finishing up Heart break Hotel when the Minister of Magic walked in, Leap kept playing till the very last cord before stopping turning around on the bench and standing up.  
  
" You must be Lily Potter, I'm Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic. I knew you're parents...." Announced that individual   
  
" Just like the rest of the world. You're over 2 hours late." Sneered Leap   
  
" Well, let's get started then, Lily Potter. I am here to award you this medal (he pinned it to her cloak) and this is the reward for the successful capture and ridding the magical world of Peter Pettigrew."  
  
" Is that everything then?" asked Leap irritated  
  
" Yes, Miss Potter."  
  
" And I can do what ever I wont with the money?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" All righty then." and with that Leap threw the bag of coins in to the air and shot at it with her wand. The bag spilled open pouring the gold gallons inside all over the floor. " Scramble!" she yelled and stepped back as almost all the Hogwarts students leapt forward to try and grab some coins.  
  
" What did you do that for?" asked Edward as he and Leap watched the other student scramble to the galleons.  
  
" I have more money than I could every use in one life time in vault 712." replied Leap. She stepped back in to the hallway looked at something and her thin eyebrows rose on her forehead. " I don't know it any of you are aware of this but, there are two bodies here, of two very small people, very small ugly people like, midgets or dwarves." Hermione and Harry rushed forward.  
  
" Oh, Dobby and Winky", Cried Hermione. She turned her face against Harry's shoulder and poured out all her grief and anger over the two house elves.  
" Okay what are they?" asked Leap  
  
Edward was the only one close enough or under control enough to answer her,  
  
" They are house elves. House elves are" he continued as if sensing Leap's next question, " like unpaid servants except they have to stay with their master until the master release them by giving them a piece of clothing."  
  
" Oh."   
  
It took quite a while but, finally very one had calmed down enough to be talked to again. The Minster of Magic began to speak again  
  
" Since, Miss Lily Potter was able to... er... 'prove' that Peter Pettigrew was still...er.. alive. We have since been able to clear the name of the very prominent and powerful wizard Sirius Black." and with that Sirius stepped in to the light   
  
Harry ran forward and hugged him, Hermione followed him, she and Ron welcomed Sirius back to land of the openly innocent.  
  
" I recognize you from somewhere... That's it you're a mass murderer. Oh yeah, I finally remember something about current magical world issues." said Leap  
  
" Wow, you've only know you were a witch since you were 11." commented Edward dryly  
  
" Okay, Shut up before I kill you and I mean that in the best possible way." Leap's grin was extremely superficial.  
  
" Hello, I'm Sirius Black. I'm your Godfather." explained Sirius. Leap's mouth dropped open, her eyebrows shot to her hairline and for once she was at a loss for word.  
  
Draco Malfoy took a deep breath, he set his shoulders and walked forward, right up to the aghast Leap.   
  
" Leap, I think you're beautiful and brilliant and...and..." Draco trailed off. Something in his face changed and he stepped forward grasping the utterly shocked Leap and bent her back like a bow and kissed her.   
  
  
A/N: First I would like to say that the reason that this story is called Milk Mushrooms and Bees is because those are the tree things she's allergic to. She's allergic to bees but I didn't mention it.This plan worked so well last time I'm going to use it again  
Reader participation time, Should Leap:  
a) Slap Draco  
b) Punch Draco  
c) Can Draco  
d) Kiss Draco back  
e) all of the above  
f) all of the above then Draco runs off dropping Leap in the process  
So this time I want to thank all the people who reviewed me Thanks * blows kisses* To Kayara J. K. ...Potter I did finally bring Sirius in. Thanks you for the starter yes there is a potential problem surrounding this point. I would also like to thank Eowyn and Chinook who did my editing. Hopefully I will have less spelling and convention problems this time around. Leap's dream is copyrighted to hyper person.  
  
Disclaimer: All things related to the original books are J.K's the song Piano Man is (c)to Billy Joel.  
  
Bye, I'll write the next part next week!  
  
~*Leap*~  



	6. Blue Hair Dye

  
A/N: Hello, guess what? I'm back! Yeah! I will most likely go up to Part 9 or 10 with is series then maybe I'll try a new story but you never know do you? Oh well this is the 6th installment of this series and it's called 'Blue Hare Die' you hopefully will see why (it's a play on words but then you most likely caught that already). Read/Review and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. owns all the Hogwarts stuff and my friends own some of the ideas  
and lines, so, that's Chinook, Hyper person, Eowyn and Dawn. Thanks. I own Leap, Edward, Ann, Elizabeth and Kat.  
  
  
Blue Hare Die  
  
  
(Fill in your own sound whether you want Draco to be canned, slapped or punched or all of the above.)  
  
" Why you screwy little bastard. What the hell do you think you are doing?" screamed Leap. Draco looked, well; he looked like crazy angry women had just injured him very violently. He dropped Leap in a heap on the ground, and ran off. "Well!" she screamed at Harry and Sirius, " Why don't you do something, You're my brother and 'godfather' do something! Beat up Drano better yet, kill him!" she bellowed. " Useless males. Help me up Edward." Ed ward grabbed her arm and heaved her up.  
  
" His name is Draco you know." commented Edward  
  
" I don't care if his name is Bob the greatest of all Bob's. They should still be doing something, anything, you know, like breathing."  
  
" H...h...he kissed you." said Harry in wonderment  
  
" I don't understand what he sees in you, but I can still kill your brother." said a voice from the doorway.  
  
" Okay, how does that fit together?" asked Leap   
  
" I don't have to make any sense! I am Lucius Malfoy! Biasmic!" he called as he pointed his wand at Harry. ( A/N: Biasmic is a type of lighting curse injures or kills).  
  
" Watkao" yelled Harry and Malfoy Senior's curse bounced off of his wand. And the spell hit Leap and Edward.  
  
Sirius and Harry screamed and raced forward, but Hermione reached the two casualties. Both were swearing Edward was louder, but Leap was more inventive. There were some very interesting things including one that had a pig, a tree and a wand all doing things that Hermione didn't think were possible.  
  
" Is she okay." called Harry as he and Sirius reached the other three.  
  
' I'm fine, I only have a gaping bloody hole in my stomach, other than I'm just spiffy, absolutely wonderful!" said Leap with surprising control as she sat up.   
  
" No moving or talking ,Miss Potter," called Madame Pomfrey as she appeared with a tureen of something.  
  
" That doesn't have bees in it does it?" asked Leap  
  
" Why would there be bees in soup?" asked Edward  
  
" Well I don't know but that's the only other thing I'm allergic to and we've already dealt with the milk and mushrooms things."  
  
Just then Lucius Malfoy shot the Bodybinding spell at them.  
  
" Watkao" Leap screamed reflecting the curse back on to the senior Malfoy. " Damn, didn't anyone think and try to capture him. "  
  
" Loehmanning" Madame Pomfrey called out pointing her wand at Leap and Edward (A/N: a spell that stops the bleeding and pain for one hour when there isn't time to heal the injury thoroughly). In the distance they heard the Minister of Magic guards ( A/N: One question why would anyone what to guard Fudge?),  
  
" You Lucius Malfoy are here by charged with the attempt of murder of Harry Potter, Lily Potter and Edward Knight."  
  
" You know if you need to say that in court you might want to call me Leap Potter or Lily Potter the second. Otherwise you might just confuse the entire court."  
  
Leap taking Sirius outstretched hand pulled herself back to her feet.  
  
" Oh Gawd" she said as she leant in to Sirius, " I am so incredibly dizzy. Oh, You know who I need here right now, Ann, Elizabeth and Cat." Leap stretched her arms out and turned them in circles.  
  
"...what the hell is going on here?" said the almost blacked haired girl who had just appeared. Hermione recognized her from Leap's pictures to be Katherine or Kat.  
  
" EEEEEEEEEEEE" screeched Leap as she recognized her friends and with a sudden burst of energy and ran forward in to arms of 'Kat' who only came up to her shoulder. Then another one of the girls raced up. She was no taller than Kat but had frizzy mouse brown hair, Hermione remembered her being named Ann. That meant the last girl was Elizabeth. She as tall as Leap, but she waited till the other had finished their hellos before stepping forward and giving Leap an around the neck hug.  
  
" Oh I have so much to tell you guys..." gushed Leap  
  
Harry coughed gently.  
  
"... What do you want Harry, Oh right, this is my twin brother Harry Potter."  
  
" You have a twin brother?" asked Cat in wonderment  
  
" Harry Potter, where have I heard that name before..." pondered Ann as she prodded her chin with her finger.  
  
" How any of you every passed anything is beyond me. Harry Potter is was the wizard who was credited with the banishment of Lord Voldemort." Elizabeth looked at her confused friends and sighed closing her eyes she launched in to her next explanation. " Lord Voldemort, who was once know as Tom Riddle is considered the 'evil genius' of the century, he was in the Slytherin House at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, that's where we are now. Tom Riddle was an orphan, his mother being a witch had married a muggle name Riddle, who once he found out she was a witch abandoned her and his unborn son. Tom Riddle's mother died in childbirth and Tom was raised in a muggle orphanage, which he hated. In his 3rd year at Hogwarts the mythical Chamber of Secrets was opened and one witch was killed. Reubus Hargrid who was then in his 3rd year was charged with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and was expelled form Hogwarts, but Professor Dumbledore convinced the then Head master Professor Dippet to keep Mr. Hagrid on as the gameskeeper. Mr Hagrid was later revealed to be part giant. Tom Riddle accused Mr. Hagrid of Opening the Chamber of Secrets and received a special award. The Chamber of secrets was opened again during our 2nd year I believe that Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets both times but I have no information that could prove that. Tom Riddle who has the blood of Salzaar Slytherin in his veins eventually changed his name to Lord Voldemort and began a campaign the likes of which the wizarding world had never seen before. A campaign which ended with the deaths of Lily and James Potter, Lord Voldemort tried to kill their son Harry Potter and mysteriously lost all his powers. During the Triwizard Tournament he regained his body and his powers." and with that Elizabeth opened her eyes and let out a small breath of air.  
  
" Girlie, what do you do? Just sit there and memorize our text books?" groaned Kat.  
  
" How do you know all this? Some of it isn't in books." asked Harry  
  
" Its called Investigative Journalism," replied Elizabeth matter of factly   
  
" And it's three in the morning back in Canada, use small words." cried Kat exasperatedly.  
  
" I did some research and interviewed...um talked some people." Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
" See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" commented Cat dryly  
  
" Oh, Leap I brought that photo album that you left at my house." said Elizabeth blatantly ignoring Cat and digging in her extremely large backpack, Hogwarts: a History fell out. Hermione stepped forward and picked it off the ground.  
  
' You've read Hogwarts: a History?" asked Hermione in amazement   
  
" Yes, I had to special order it in, they don't print this in Canada."  
  
" Oh look, Hermione another girl almost exactly like you." joked Ron. Both Elizabeth and Hermione sent Ron daggers with their eyes.  
  
" Okay people enough about Elizabeth! Back to me you know the girl with the hole in her belly!" screeched Leap   
  
" So you actually think that Hagrid was innocent?" asked Harry ignoring Leap  
  
" Yes, I do I can't prove it But I still believe that." Answered Elizabeth calmly  
  
" Hello, me, me, me Look at me I'm important too you know." Bellowed Leap   
  
" How did you girls get here?" asked Dumbledore looking confused " you cannot apperate inside of Hogwarts."  
  
" Anything's possible in our world. If you know what I mean." replied Ann with a little giggle. They were the only ones in the Banquet hall the other teachers having successfully showed the other students out of the Banquet hall after the appearance of Mr. Malfoy.   
  
" Well," said Leap " they'll have to stay in the stay in the dorms with Hermione and me. They will be enough room, don't forget tonight's the Hogwarts camping trip (A/N: A new installment in Hogwarts: survival camp.) " It will just be Harry, Ron Edward, Hermione and me in the Gryffindor tower."  
  
" Yes, Miss Potter your friends may stay with you until we find a way to get them back to Canada." replied Dumbledore  
  
" Well. I will just go and Owl the school and our parents. May I use a school owl Professor Dumbledore." asked Elizabeth the picture of politeness.   
  
" Yes, you may Miss..."  
  
" Miss Clarke, Miss Elizabeth Clarke and this is Miss Ann Collins and Miss Katherine Einaudi. Thank you very much Professor Dumbledore. Come along girls"  
  
Ann and Kat were still giggling as they ran after Elizabeth.  
  
" Well that just leaves you and me to make the room ready for three new occupants, Hermione." Leap said as she linked arms with Hermione and tucking the photo album that Elizabeth had slipped her under her other arm they strolled off toward Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
* * *   
  
Later that evening, the 'gangs' were sitting in the common all except for Leap, who was now where to be found. Elizabeth, Ann and Kat had joined them unluckily for them besides Edward, Leap, Harry, Ron and Ginny the only other student who could not go was Draco Malfoy.   
  
" Hello all." called Leap as she walked in. " Guess where I was?"  
  
" You were in the library, brushing up on magic history trying to beat Me." explained a very board Elizabeth.  
  
" You're fighting a losing battle there Girl." giggled Kat. Both her and Ann were almost asleep leaning on Elizabeth's shoulders.  
  
Leap stuck her tough out at them, which only made Ann and Kat giggle harder.  
  
" Guess what I saw in the library today a secret meeting." The Boys by this time were engrossed in their own discussion. " Between Ginny and Draco they were Kiss against a bookcase." whooped Leap. Both Ron and Harry who the girls thought hadn't been listening roared.   
  
" Run, Ginny run." screamed Elizabeth she and Ann fought Harry back while Leap and Cat very successfully...er...um put Ron out of commission for a bit.   
  
" Where did you learn all that stuff?" asked Harry as he sat down very painfully on his derriere.  
  
" I took Kung Fu and Tae Kwan Doe." replied Leap  
  
" Kung Fu." said Ann.  
  
" I have a brother," said Elizabeth.   
  
" I took ballet." said Kat.   
  
" Oww," said Ron.  
  
  
* * *   
  
They five girls were sleeping at various different places in the room, there were only four beds and Leap, Hermione, Ann and Kat had taken those. That left the floor for Elizabeth who had finally gotten Hermione to believe that it was okay for her to sleep on the floor. They had had a very exciting night even once they said good night to the Boys. Elizabeth had successfully French braided Leap's hair while Leap carried on a very exciting and animated conversation with Ann and Kat. But Hermione and Elizabeth had managed to carry on a fairly intellectual discourse covering almost all the subjects that were covered by the Year six magical program, before bed.   
  
Bang! Bang!  
  
" Come on open up the door you guys." yelled Ginny through the door. Leap wretched herself out of bed and nodded at Elizabeth to go back to sleep.  
  
" Okay" said Leap pulling the door open with one hand and wiping the sleep from her eyes with the other. " What do you want Ginny?"  
  
" Come to the common room quickly." pleaded Ginny  
  
" All right." Leap closed the door muttered something that was most likely a swear word and then opened the door again. This time she was wearing a oxford shirt over her spaghetti strap blue top with their matching blue pajama pants. Elizabeth appeared behind her wearing green p.j. pant just like Leap's and a gray Quidditch sweatshirt mostly likely Leap's stolen from Edward.  
  
" You go I'll wake the others." said Elizabeth. Leap grabbed her wand and follow Ginny out of the room.  
  
" Aaaaaaah," shirked Leap as Edward grabbed her around the waist as she walked into the common room, he began to tickle her. As Ann, Cat and Hermione walked in they got the same treatment Harry attacked Hermione, Ron attacked Ann and Ginny tickled Cat in to submission. Elizabeth who was standing at the doorway waited for a good ten minutes before rescuing her friends from their torture. By this time Leap had started a mini-attack on Edward and Hermione had almost escaped from Harry and Ann and Cat no longer needed to be tickled they were lying on the floor giggling strictly of their own accord.  
  
" Excuse me, but seeing as we are all up I thought this would be a good time to take out the old photos," calmly stated Elizabeth.  
  
" Sure why not?" replied Leap. Elizabeth placed the picture book on the table in the center of the room then Edward and Harry under Elizabeth and Leap's instructions set about setting up the room for a picture viewing. Once the couch and chair had all been put in the proper place Elizabeth grabbed the hands of Ann and cat and pulled the now much-calmed duo to their feet. Then they all sat down on the couches. Leap leant on Edward's arm with her legs flipped over the edge of the sofa's arm, on Edward other side was Harry and Hermione sitting squashed together. On the sofa facing them was Elizabeth with Ann and cat leaning on her shoulder and successfully taking up most of the sofa. On the love seat, sat Ron and Ginny and in the chair facing them sat Sirius he had heard all the screaming and had come down to see if everyone was okay and stayed for the picture book time.  
  
* * *   
  
" Okay, why do you have purple hair there?" asked Ginny  
  
" And who's that other girl?" said Harry  
  
" That is, was, our cousin Eirene, and the reason she had blue hair and I have purple hair is that we bet each other who ever got the worst mark in this one class had to dye their hair blue. Anyway we tied and both dyed our hair blue, but what we didn't realize is that when you dye red hair blue it turns purple." replied Leap  
  
" What do you mean was?" questioned Harry  
  
" Well, I'm not sure but I think she's dead, I mean she was in the house when it exploded," growled Leap in an irritated voice.   
  
" Leap, may I have a word with you? Leap?" asked Sirius. He and Leap walked over to the other side of the room and began to argue.  
  
" You don't have to be so rude to Harry." commented Sirius  
  
" Oh, well, whatever."  
  
" I mean it! If you don't start being nicer to Harry he is going to be seriously emotionally scarred."  
  
" And like I'm not. Do you think that coming home from a friend's house one-summer day and finding my house has exploded is fun. That seeing the ripped apart bodies of my Aunt and Uncle who had been my parents for as long as I can remember, and not even being able to scrap enough of my cousin Mary's body for a funeral the girl who had always been my sister. All of this I had to see and you're worried about Harry the 'boy who lived' being emotionally scarred. What about me the one who has already seen her family killed by someone who was trying to kill her. What the about me! To hell, with Harry! What about me you gawd-damned bastard."  
  
" Oh, I didn't know I'm sorry."  
  
" Oh, screw you!" Leap stalked back to 'group' and flapped down on the couch again, Edward reached an arm around her shoulders and whispered something into her ear. Then he withdrew his arm and they settled back to the way they were.  
  
" So Sirius," Leap drawled " you were my father's best friend. Right?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" So, tell me something who were Anna and Elizabeth?"  
  
" They were... um... they were your Grandmothers."  
  
" Really," said Leap interested as she stood up slowly and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Sirius' chest. " Because my Aunt and Uncle told me they were my two Aunts on my father side who were killed at an early age by Lord Voldemort. So I'll let you in on a secret, I've meet Sirius Black before and you aren't him. So who the hell are you?" Leap's voice was smooth and cold and had an edge.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh, a cliffhanger who is really Sirius Black? Here's a contest for you see if you can tell which one of Leap's other Witch friend I am and 50 points to each person who gets it right. Oh, Come on you can do it.   
  
Thank you for Reading and reviewing and see you next time on the adventures of Harry Potter's insane twin sister what will this crazy kid do next. Tune in next week  
  
~*Leap*~  



	7. Sapphire Eyes

  
A/N: The name for this one comes for a poem that appears later on in this part. So enjoy, Read and Review.  
  
Sapphire Eyes  
  
  
" So Sirius," Leap drawled " you were my father's best friend. Right?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" So, tell me something who were Anna and Elizabeth?"  
  
" They were... um... they were your Grandmothers."  
  
" Really," said Leap interested as she stood up slowly, pulling out her wand and pointed it at Sirius' chest. " Because my Aunt and Uncle told me they were my two Aunts on my father side who were killed at an early age by Lord Voldemort. So I'll let you in on a secret, I've meet Sirius Black before and you aren't him. So who the hell are you?" Leap's voice was smooth and cold and had an edge.  
  
" But, I am Sirius Black"   
  
" Okay, I guess we get to do this the fun way. Zeinand." Leap screamed out a blot of light hit 'Sirius' in the chest.  
  
" Okay what the Hell was that?" asked Edward  
  
" That was a revealing spell."  
  
Sirius sat up, except he wasn't Sirius anymore he was Lucius Malfoy!   
  
" Oh crap do something, oh crap, oh crap." screamed Leap  
  
" Like what?" bellowed Edward  
  
" Well I don't know about you but I am going to get the hell out of here!" yelled Leap as she raced out of the common room. Edward leapt up and followed Leap out of the common room. Harry looked up and noticed that Elizabeth, Ann and Kat were all gone also. Suddenly Hermione grabbed his hand and ran for the boy's dormitories.  
  
" What are you doing Hermione?" screamed Harry   
  
" Your...broomstick.... Harry." said Hermione breathless as they reached his and Ron's room. Harry grabbed the broomstick as Hermione flung the window open. They both seated themselves on it before flying out of the open window.  
  
* * *   
  
" Leap... Edward... pst!" whispered a voice from the shadows as Leap and Edward reached the bottom of the staircase.  
  
" Where are you Liz." Leap whispered back  
  
" In the shadows by the staircase and don't call me Liz." Elizabeth whispered irritably. She stepped out of the shadow. " We left just after you said that guy was not Sirius Black But as we were running down the staircase Kat tripped and knocked Ann down the staircase. I managed to drag them in to the shadows but they are both out cold, Edward could you..."   
  
" Sure." Edward bent down and picked up Ann and held her like an baby while Elizabeth picked up Kat in the same fashion.   
  
" Come on you two do you want to be killed by that weird guy?" yelled Leap as she led the other to the banquet hall.  
  
  
* * *  
(A/N: Okay now you're most likely wondering where the heck Ginny and Ron are But don't worry I'm getting to them I'd love to say that I had a plan for them but I didn't so lets hope this makes sense.)  
  
Ron and Ginny raced after Harry and Hermione, but just missed them.   
  
" What the hell are we going to do now?" whispered Ron hoarsely  
  
Ginny grabbed something that Ron couldn't see.  
  
" Here get under this, Ron." hissed Ginny as she draped the invisibility cloak over the both of them. They waited there for a breathless moment before realizing that Lucius had not followed them they slowly made their way out of the dormitories and crept through the empty common room and made their way towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Leap closed the doors after Edward and Elizabeth locking them as securely as she could with her magic. Edward and Elizabeth place Ann and Kat as comfortably as possible in the shadows.  
  
" Everyone wands out!" yelled Leap even though the other two already had theirs out.  
  
" Where are Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny?" wondered Elizabeth out loud  
  
" Who" asked Leap  
  
" Your twin brother, his friend Hermione, his other friend Ron and Ron's little sister Ginny." explained Elizabeth irritated.  
  
" Wait a second I thought..."began Leap but she was cut off as Lucius Malfoy stormed into the room breaking though Leap's spells. He looked up and saw three wands pointed at his chest. " Nice and easy now Mr. Malfoy, we don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
" You don't but I do!" screamed Lucius as he brought his wand up to point at the three of them. He opened his mouth and yelled a curse at them as they all dropped and rolled in two different directions. Leap and Edward one way and Elizabeth the other way. Lucius and Elizabeth screamed curses at each other at the same time forcing both of them to drop their wands. Elizabeth leapt to her feet no only 2 feet from Lucius Malfoy.  
  
" Go to hell you bastard." Elizabeth's words left her and she raised her hand and brought it down with such force that it knocked Lucius off his feet.  
  
" Wow, you go girl I'm so proud of you, your very first Bitch Slap." yelled Leap as she leapt across the room towards Elizabeth. Just then Lucius stood up and grabbed Leap throwing her back against the Gryffindor table.  
  
Lucius roared something that no one understood and lunged at Leap. Leap thought quickly of what to do and acted on her instinct, she...  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
" ...You kicked Lucius Malfoy with both your feet on the stomache1" shrieked one of the Gryffingdor girls that were crowed around Leap the next morning at breakfast they had not seen her until then as she and all the other were 'sick' in the infirmary. At least Leap was there for a legitimate reason to have the injures she had sustained by being throw against a table. The other had stayed there so that Dumbledore could get their story straight so as not to give idle minds new gossip material.   
  
" Do you know Leap's old metal hair clip? Do you know what the sign on it mean?" whispered Hermione to Elizabeth  
  
" Only the second on it means 'Harmony'." replied Elizabeth whispering too.  
  
" The first sign is the sign against evil."  
  
" Then Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron showed up." To capture Lucius who Elizabeth with great presence of mind had put under the body bind curse " Then, like, three minutes later Harry and Hermione show up with the auroas and people." The group of girls hung on Leap's every word, she held her audience in the palm of her hand the whole time. Harry and the other kept quiet letting Leap do the talking, after all she was the one who had initiated the entire event. Just then they heard a voice, all of them including Leap turned around to face...   
  
" The one, the only Sirius Black!" said Leap in her announcers' voice and ran up to hug him. Sirius looked at his best friend daughter and asked a very odd question.  
  
" So did you pull it off." Leap winked mischievously at Sirius and grinned  
  
" It went off with out a hitch." she smiled as she said this.  
  
" And what was your punishment?"  
  
" That's the best part, we didn't get caught and we successfully blamed it on Sam Snape.(A/N: Sorry folks I just couldn't resist) our nemesis in that school." Leap, Edward and Sirius all began to laugh, then Ann and Kat joined them, who just wanted to laugh.   
  
" What did you do?" asked Harry confused  
  
" We...we blow up the headmaster office." screamed Leap as she surrender to helpless laughter.  
  
" WHAT! You swore to me that you hadn't done that!" Screeched Elizabeth enraged.   
  
" So you never told me the right after you got here Draco Malfoy cam on to you." Leap called back.  
  
" So I never lied out right to you."  
  
" So I bet Ann never told you that Ronald Weasely sent her a love poem!" announced Kat  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Leap and Elizabeth together. Both Ron and Ann turned very red Kat and Harry feel on the ground laughing. Kat rolled into both of them knocking them over, they were both too busy being mortified to see her coming.   
  
Once Elizabeth, Leap and Edward (or rather just Elizabeth and Edward Leap was to busy screaming and being shocked) had gotten everyone standing back up again, Elizabeth turned to Ann.  
  
" Give me the poem." demanded Elizabeth harshly " I know you have no backbone so give me the POEM!" Ann tremble slightly then gave the poem to Elizabeth.  
  
  
The poem read:  
  
  
To Ann From Ron  
  
How is it that you can do this to me  
I look at you and I lose myself  
Deep within your sapphire eyes  
You have helped to lend a meaning to an  
Other wise mundane life   
A vision of loveliness set deep within  
A forest of solitude  
A muse to guide me  
Though everything I may need  
A lantern lighting a dark street  
Which as no end  
A diamond bright star in the   
Black velvet of night  
You have freed me form my shackles  
And I shall forever be in thy debt.  
  
  
" I get dibs on the next 12 hour of bad love poem joke." shrieked Leap as soon as she was done reading the poem.  
  
" But, but" said Ron "Edward helped me."  
  
" Edward?" Laughed Leap  
  
" Ann, I feel very worried about our friendship that you didn't feel safe enough in it to tell me about this." said Elizabeth worried  
  
" Who the hell cares?" said Leap  
  
" I care!" screamed Elizabeth before stalking out of the room.  
  
  
* * *  
  
It was the last day of school, Elizabeth, Ann and Kat had left the school three weeks earlier in order to get back for exams. In had been a touching farewell Elizabeth had been dating Draco for one month and thus let him kiss her on the mouth goodbye. (A/N: Ginny and Draco broke up 2 weeks before Draco got together with Elizabeth) Ron and Ann had also kissed, there was a lot of hugging before the girls when home via Portkey. Leap, Edward, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked one after another through on the Muggle station from platform 9 and 3/4. There were 6 adult waiting for them Sirius was waiting for Harry, Mrs. Wealsey was waiting for Ron (and Ginny), Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting for Hermione and there were two others that Harry didn't recognize. Edward and Leap ran up to them chatting busily. Edward kissed the woman on the cheek and gave the male and manly type hug, Leap on the other hand flung her arms around the females neck and did the same for the male. Then the two adults introduced themselves.  
  
" Hello," said the male " we're Al and Betty Knight, we're Edward's parents."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
" Where are they?" asked Hermione worried  
  
Just then they hears the sound of a car pulling up to the house, the looked out the window, it was a sliver BMW the people inside were arguing loudly. Just then the driver, who was a young man, exited the car and walking around to the other side of the car and opened the door for a tall red haired woman wearing black leather and sunglasses, the young man was also in leather and had sunglasses on. They were both carrying several gift bags each and once they had turned around and taken off their sunglasses Hermione recognized them as Leap and Edward. Hermione ran forward and opened the door to Sirius and Harry house.  
  
" Oh there you are, Wow you look so different and good." commented Hermione  
  
" Yes thank you," replied Leap " you look really nice yourself, I always said funeral maternity wear never improved anyone's figure."   
  
After the hello's had been said and all the present had been exchanged (they were meeting for Leap and Harry's communal birthday) they were sitting around talking.  
  
" Did you get lost on the way here?" asked Sirius  
  
" No," said Leap " someone just can't follow directions."  
  
" Well someone can't navigate." replied Edward  
  
" Well you're just a spoiled rich boy, just because you have a BMW dose not mean you can get anywhere on time."  
  
" Well you are just as spoiled and rich as I am, any ways we wouldn't have been late if you hadn't gone to Azkaban..."   
  
" What " roared all the other occupants of the room.   
  
" Why" asked Harry with surprising self control" did you go to Azkaban."  
  
" I had someone to see."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Lucius Malfoy"  
  
A/N: Okay I know this part went really slowly but it becomes important later on. Sorry but I can have Ginny and Draco gets back together, Chinook has forbidden it. I know there is a later of errors in this one my editors edited it but some else has the copy with the edits on it. Okay I know you can't just go and visit someone in Azakaban because no knows where it is but that to will be explained.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story line, Leap, Edward, Elizabeth, Ann and Kat. Chinook owns the Love poem that Ron wrote (with Edward's help) for Ann. J.K. owns all the Hogwarts stuff.  
  
  
PS: You must Review now or else!  
  
~Leap~  



	8. The Reason Why

****

Eirene

" WHAT!" screamed Harry, Ron and Sirius starting all at different times so that it sounded very odd.

Hermione waited until the 'boys' had finished speaking before she started.

" Why?" asked Hermione gently

" Why? Because I damn well wanted to! Why do I have to explain myself to you? You are not my keeper. Why the hell should you care? Besides haven't you every heard the phrase 'evil twin?' That's what I am, I am Lily Potter, evil twin extrordinaire" replied Leap snottily before exiting the room.

" Okay," said Edward " who was the brilliant person who told Leap not to go to Azkaban."

" Why didn't you stop her?" screamed Sirius

" It would take a better man than you or me to stop that woman when she is in a fighting mood."

" I think you underestimate my talents." commented Sirius with a wicked glint in his eye.

" Oh, I doubt that. Never mind, that's not the point, the point is who told Leap she should never go to Azkaban?"

" That would be Me," said Hermione nervously

" Telling Leap she should never go see Azkaban is like telling an alcoholic where the liquor is kept." replied Edward exasperated

" Leap's an alcoholic!" screeched Ron

" My sister's a alcoholic," yelled Harry

" Damn it, no you morons I was using a metaphor." 

" I believe a more correct metaphor would be, telling Leap not to go to Azkaban is like telling Ron there is a Salvation Army bin outside." Said Leap from the door way

" That was low," said Edward

" You don't understand Dumbledore's right, Voldemort is rising we should go into hiding." said Harry almost pleading

" See that's the difference between us Harry I'd rather die standing than live on my knees."

" Are you accusing Harry of not being brave." asked Ron rising to his feet

" Damn it, you fell out of the dumb and ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down, didn't you." screamed Leap 

" You are being rude, Lily!" said Sirius severely

Leap turned around, facing the group once more and gave Sirius 'the finger.' Then stalked out of the room. A couple seconds later they heard some screaming and swearing they were just about to see what was wrong when an owl flew to Edward. He took the letter from its leg and the owl flew off.

" It... It says 'We have Miss Lily'. That's all they want nothing else, its kind of weird." said Edward. Everyone looked stricken except for Harry who ran up to his room then returned in two minutes.

" She can't every get captured without inconveniencing Me." screamed Harry everyone looked at him " she took Hedwig." Harry spat these words out. 

* * *

Two days later Hedwig flew into Sirius's living Edward, Hermione and Sirius were all sitting there. 

" Harry, Hedwig's here!" screamed Sirius

" Really!" Harry ran down the staircase to the living room, followed by Ron.

" We can call off the search," said Edward and odd note in his voice.

" Why she escaped?" said Sirius hopefully

" Not exactly." said Edward handing Sirius Leap's note.

__

Dear: Edward, Hermione Muffy (Ron), Asshole (Harry) and Bastard (Sirius):

I thought I'd just drop you a note from my current place. 

I'd tell you but it's kind of confidential you know

Any ways in case you don't think it's really me here's

My proof: Edward, your skeleton in the closet is that you 

Care about your hair; Sirius's is that he likes ballet; 

Hermione' s is that she hates to study and Harry's is that he 

Hates his twin sister. Any way an interesting fact is that Lord 

Voldemort has a security blanket of sorts he needs glass skull,

How odd isn't. Oh well, ace of spades, honey, ace of spades.

Purple Hair and Wolf carcasses,

Lily Elizabeth Anna Potter

P.S.: I've joined the 'Dark Side so,

Bye,

Leap Potter

" Bitch!" said Harry with passion. The other looked at him shocked, after a prolonged silence Hermione spook. 

" Umm, er, what dose Ace of Spades and 'Purple Hair and Wolf carcasses'?" she asked

" 'Purple Hair and Wolf carcasses' means absolutely nothing, about the other I can't remember, ask Elizabeth."

" How, she's in Canada?" asked Hermione

" No, I'm here on vacation," said Elizabeth from the doorway she walked in and Ann followed her in.

" Great, so what does ace of Spades mean."

" It means," began Elizabeth the she and Edward exchanged looks " the truth, honey, the truth." 

* * * 

" I...I just didn't see this coming." said Sirius still astonished three hours later. 

" Well it's all here in her mission statement." said Edward pulling out a piece of white paper.

" What, mission statement?" asked Everyone except Edward, Elizabeth and Ann 

" This one." said Edward as he put his piece of paper on the coffee table.

****

Leap's 

Mission Statement

      1. Call people by random names
      2. Steal most of Harry's things
      3. Become even more rich
      4. Scream at people in languages that they don't understand 
      5. Invent a spell
      6. Dye my hair an odd colour
      7. Lie even more
      8. Forget peoples names
      9. Groom myself in public
      10. Become evil
      11. Pat the heads of people who are small
      12. Invent my own language (so people understand me even less)
      13. Talk to myself so people think I'm insane
      14. Swear at random individuals so that they lose all self confidence

(A/N: Okay I know that's a long mission statement but I had so much fun writing it.)

" My Goodness, those are the goal of my sisters life, sorry my 'evil twin' sister life." screamed Harry

" Well, she thought it was incredibly funny," said Edward

Suddenly something crossed out the Steal most of Harry's things.

" Leap?" said Elizabeth quietly

" Yes, I'm here but I'm leaving oh Harry just so you don't waste a trip upstairs I've taken you invisibility cloak, Firebolt and 50 galleons bye." said the air which was Leap. Then the French doors open and she was gone. (A/N: *cough*** **death eater *cough*)

" That's it" screamed Harry," Lily Potter the Second a.k.a. Leap a.k.a. Lily Elizabeth Anna Potter is dead."

" No, she isn't dead, she just..." began Elizabeth

" Well she's dead to me!" bellowed Harry

* * * 

(A/N: Scene change this is Voldemort's Lair I can't tell you where yet, Any way Leap is back and so is Voldemort and his glass skull.) 

" Hello, Dick" said Leap as she walked into Voldemort's office

" What did you call me?" asked Voldemort (A/N: Try to imagine a really sinister voice here people, like Darth Vader)

" You know, you were really smart when you decided you should invest in killing people accidentally, like have them run over by a bus."

" Wouldn't they, the good people, realize that a lot of people are getting killer by buses." 

" No, it's part of being good trying to believe the best of people. And the people who do think that something's up are most likely cruel and thus will come over to our side or they are paranoid and we can drive they crazy and set them on killing sprees."

" But what about the really, really good people, what about them?"

" That's easy, put them in hiding, convince them that someone's a trader, then convince them that the only way to find out who it is, is to get them all in a room, then light the room on fire."

" But, what about the smart ones."

" Don't worry you've thought of everything, there will be so few left that you can torture them to death."

" I've really thought of everything."

" Yes, you have."

" Let's drink to that. Now that you are a true dark side supporter you must get branded."

" First of all I don't drink blood, and I'm not a cow I'm not going to get branded."

" Yes, you are going to drink the blood and get branded."

" No, I couldn't take that away from you, I have only been here a short time your Death Eater would rebel I must earn my stripes just like everyone else."

* * * 

Knock, Knock

" I'll get it" called Hermione" Hello"

" Hello, I'm looking for Lily Potter," said the woman at the door. She wore a black overcoat that had only the belt tied, boots that came to her knees, a black dress, a black headscarf and rhinestone encrusted black sunglasses. Her hair was a black as the rest of her outfit.

" Um...Er... Harry come here," yelled Hermione

" Yes." called Harry as he and Edward raced down the stairs. The woman took off her sunglasses showing her hazel eyes that were beautiful and soft the green speckles work magnificently with the brown of the rest of her eyes and her olive coloured skin She turned to look at Harry and Edward.

" Hello." she said extending her hand " I am...

" Eirene Potter." both she and Edward said together. 


	9. A Girl's Best Friend

A/N: Hello, some of you have noticed I have scraped the whole, being very detailed thing and gone for the ton's of dialogue instead.

This is dedicated to my beta-reader(ish) person Chinook 

A Girl's Best Friend

Part I:

Lily Potter the second arranged the items on her desk in a neat fashion; actually it was very artistically done. She pulled out her Polaroid camera and took a picture.

" Like I always say, take a picture it lasts longer," she muttered to herself. She took the picture and after drawing three items on the bottom of the Polaroid she placed it in an envelope and licked the envelope shut. 

" Sarah, please send in Mr. Malfoy," she said into the intercom on her desk 

Tall, white blond Draco Malfoy walked into her office in Voldemort's headquarters in Gandhof. Draco was wearing the black leather pants that he favored; they matched his black leather jacket and tight black T-shirt.

" Draco, can you please give this to Eli?" she said nonchalantly

He lent forward so that he was almost 2 centimeters from her face.

" It's time then? They believe you totally, Eli told me so, but I told her she and Ward never believed any of it," he said so quietly she could almost not hear him. 

" That's good, I send this with my best hopes. If they don't get it we will be stuck here forever." Her voice was just as soft

Draco turned and walked out, as he shut the door she wondered at the wonder of it the person she had to use to help her was the one person that hated her family and had the most to gain by turning her in. But she realized that Elizabeth had turned him and that all he wanted was out just like her, except she had come here with a job to do and she was going to get it done whether she was dead or alive. 

* * * 

"Eirene.... P...p...potter." asked Harry in disbelief 

" Yes, this is Eirene Potter, daughter of Harry and Christie Potter, cousin of Harry and Lily Potter, and I found her!" said Kat jumping out from behind Eirene, ecstatic.

" Actually, you didn't really find me I walked up to your door and asked you where Lily was and you told me that she was here in England," explained Eirene.

" Eirene, what, how, where? Never mind now, we have a problem Lily isn't here, she left and joined the dark side," explained Edward tight lipped. 

* * * 

" ... Thank you, I will see you later," said Elizabeth to the person at the door, and then there was the sound of kissing. Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable until Elizabeth re-entered the room, " Here it is."

" What?" asked Hermione.

" The message, it finally came," said Ann her eyes aglow, she sat beside Ron on the love seat holding his hand.

" Yes, I knew he would come through," smiled Elizabeth

" Who?" asked Harry.

" Draco," replied Elizabeth simply

" What?"

Elizabeth ignored him and opened the sealed envelope. She spilled its contents on to the coffee table.

" What?" asked Ron confused, " is going on here?"

" Ron, the thing is the letter that Leap sent you guys before, well we weren't precisely honest with you about its contents," said Ann twitching a little.

" What?" screamed Harry and Sirius together their eyes were both ablaze.

" Well, um...er...er...yes, we kind of didn't tell the whole truth," said Edward squirming uncomfortably.

" How did… could you have lied to us? It was a very straight forward letter," asked Hermione. 

" What we didn't tell the whole truth? We out right lied to them," screamed Elizabeth.

" What!" screamed everyone in the room except the friend that was in on the deception.

" Well, you remember when you asked what Ace of Spades means, well, I lied it does not mean the truth, it means I'm lying, lying," Elizabeth calmly explained to the rest of the room who was aghast at the truth.

" I lied too," said Edward " Purple hair and Wolf carcasses does mean something, it means, it means don't tell the others and I'll be in touch."

" I can't believe that you let me believe that my own sister had turned her back on me and everything that our parents stood for," yelled Harry " We might not get along very well but I at least deserve to know that truth." 

" Getting back to the point, this picture," said Eirene bringing the conversation back to the object.

Ron picked up the picture and looked at it.

" Its a cryptic message, damn it, I hate cryptic messages," yelled Ron not really irritated by the message but by everything else.

" It is not a cryptic message," countered Elizabeth

" Yes, it is. What does this mean, a question mark, a peace sign and some sort of flower?"

" It means Ask Peace Lily."

" Why, how, could we talk to a flower besides I've never heard of a peace lily."

" Okay, Ron, I'm peace. That's what Eirene means peace and the flower is Lily she signed her name," explained Eirene calmly.

" I don't get it ," said Harry echoing Ron's sentiments.

" Oh well, lets figure out the rest of the message, a black scarf and black sunglasses," said Edward.

" Maybe that means Eirene, after all that's what she wore when she came here," wondered Hermione out loud.

" No, that couldn't be that, she wouldn't give us the same clue twice, she already told us that she knows Eirene is here," countered Ann.

" Wait a second Eirene, remember what Lily was for the last Halloween you were together, wasn't she Audrey Hepburn?" exclaimed Edward.

" Who's Audrey Hepburn?" asked Harry.

" Audrey Hepburn, was an actress, her signature style was a black head scarf and black sunglasses," Hermione told him gently.

" Okay, but was does Audrey Hepburn have to do with anything magical, she wasn't a witch. I really don't get this clue." sighed Ann resignedly, 

" I get it!" exclaimed Harry, " I remember Audrey Hepburn, she was in Charade, and dressing up is a Charade. It all makes sense now."

" No, it doesn't that can't be the meaning for the clues that proves nothing what so ever, that is not the way Leap thinks that is not the meaning. Can any one else think of any other Audrey Hepburn movies that might help us?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes then stretched.

" Let's see she was in My Fair Lady, Charade, Bloodline, Robin and Marion, Roman Holiday, Sabrina. War and Peace, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Love in afternoon, Funny face, Paris when it Sizzle, Wait until Dark, How to steal a Million and Two for the Road, that's most I think." said Edward.

" Can you say, unhealthy addiction?" comment Kat sarcastically. 

" Can you say, shut up Kat."

" No, but I can say, Shut up Edward."

" As, much as I love watching you two squabble, we have to figure out what this message means, now if you two can get back on task. We can all figure it out." Eirene looked thunderous.

* * * 

" Draco... Draco.... Wait up." called Leap as she raced up behind him. He waited till she caught up to him before he started to walk again. He was dressed in his traditional leather outfit, she was wearing a black business suit with some sort of blue and purple veil type material over top.

" What is it Leap?" he whispered.

" Did they get the message?"

" Yah, they haven't figured it out yet thought."

" That's good, the next clue will help them along quite nicely though."

" What do you mean that's good?"

" I'm not ready for them just yet, I need a little more time to prepare." Leap said as they turned the corner toward the conference room.

" Time is what we don't have you 'd better give me that note soon Leap."

" I will, don't worry it will be ready tomorrow." 

* * *

A Girls Best Friend

Part II: 

Forever

Leap Potter opened the thick heavy wood door that leads to Lord Voldemort's office in his secret lair. She grabbed the handle and giving it a tremendous yank through the door open, wearing a navy blue business suit with a skirt her flaming auburn locks falling free over her shoulder and matching navy blue heels she cut quite a picture.

" What the hell are you trying to pull on me?" she screamed

Lord Voldemort just sat there calmly petting his pet skull, " Nothing Miss Potter, there is nothing up here."

" Then why did you suddenly move everything two days ahead of schedule?" her brown eyes flashed fire.

" Remember Miss Potter, I am in charge here and while you are a valued adviser, you make no decisions, I do so. Now get your team up to schedule."

" Yes Sir, I'm sorry sir." she leant down and kissed his out-stretched hand then left.

" Marie," Lord Voldemort said into the intercom on his desk, " Have her watched. As brilliant and loyal as she is she still has the capability for good, and that is definitely not good. Make sure she has no contact with her brother."

* * *

" Hello, Draco," said Leap she sat on the sofa in her office as Draco entered and joined her on the sofa.

" What's up, Leap?"

" We have to move our plans a two days forward, here is the clue."

" What? We can't."

" We have too, we don't have a choice."

" But..."

" Shhh... Someone's coming."

Lucius opened the door to Leap Potters office, and peeking his head inside the door. He didn't really trust Leap, she hadn't gotten branded with the dark mark or drank blood yet as a sign of her devotion, come to think of it neither had Draco, but Draco was a Malfoy and to be trusted. 

Lucius, saw a slightly surprising sight, Leap and Draco making out, her hands were in his hair and his were moving up and down her back, they were on the sofa. Aw, well he thought they should be busy there for a bit it was safe to leave.

" Ew, gross." said Leap as she pulled a away from Draco

" It wasn't a Sunday after noon walk in the park for me either." commented Draco

" Really, then what were you doing to my back." Leap stood up and walked to wash basin in her office she opened one of her many water bottles and set about washing out her mouth and gargling.

" Well then why did you start kissing me."

" Well, I had to do something I could hear your father coming and seemed to be one thing he wouldn't object too."

" So decided to make out with me."

" Shut up, just get this to them." 

Draco was almost out the door " Draco" he turned around

" Hmm."

" If you tell anyone what happened here, especially Harry or Elizabeth today sorry won't begin to explain what you will be."

* * * 

" So what we have is Audrey Hepburn, ask Eirene." said Hermione despondent

" Come to think of it where is Eirene?" asked Sirius

" Coming, I just went up stairs to change." 

Eirene, descended the stair not looking at all like her self she had the same slightly olive colored skin and hazel eyes, but her hair was now blond cut to just below her chin and curled under.

" What happened?" asked Ron uncomprehendingly

" Well I took off my wig," said Eirene matter-of-factly

" You were wearing a wig?" asked Harry also not understanding

" Yes, she was. Now lets get on with it, we are running out of time." snapped Elizabeth 

Just then, an owl flew in and landed neatly on Elizabeth's shoulder, she untied its package for its leg and it flew off. Everyone crowded around her as she began to open the parcel. 

Out came a rolled up not in a canister, Elizabeth opened the canister and slid the note out slowly unrolling it. The note had one word on it in Leap's flowing handwriting, _Forever_ it read. Elizabeth, finished unrolling the note as a small glittery thing fell out, she picked it up.

" My God," she said, " It's a diamond, a real diamond."

" Oh my, oh my Elizabeth used Blasphemy." commented Kat sarcastically 

" Shut up."

" (Cat noise)"

" You, know my mother had a lovely diamond that she left to Lily it was set in a ring. My goodness it must have cost a fortune." Said Eirene leaning forward to look more closely at the diamond.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up with this comment.

" Eirene, think hard where did the diamond come from?"

" While she thinks about that you can explain your reasoning to the rest of us mere mortals." dryly annotated Edward. 

" Okay, so we have the Audrey Hepburn clue, and the James Bond clue." began Elizabeth

" The James Bond Clue?" asked Ann 

" Forever, Diamonds the name of a James Bond movie was 'Diamonds are Forever.'"

" Okay we get it, moving on." said Harry 

" Look at the scarf, in the first clue it's shaped like a five, Breakfast at Tiffany's a Audrey Hepburn Movie. Anyway Tiffany's is a jewelry store on 5th Ave in New York. It specializes on diamonds, which are forever," exclaimed Elizabeth excitedly

" Whoa, girl I still don't understand..." began Ron

Kat kicked him and said, " Just nod your head, you don't need to understand but the last thing we need right now is for Liz to give a five hour explanation on this subject."

" I understand." said Hermione

" You do?" asked Ron, he would have continued but, Kat kicked him again.

" I remember, Ganshof." screamed Eirene

" What?" asked Sirius

" That's where the diamond was form its a small island somewhere, Ganshof that's the islands, name."

" Okay so where is Ganshof?" asked Edward reasonably

* * *

" Where, Hell are they, Draco."

" I don't know."

" Its almost to late."

" Give them an other half and Hour, they'll come."

" I don't know, Draco this whole thing could blow up in our faces."

" Calm down Leap, it will be okay."

" No, it won't, nothing is going to be okay."

* * * 

" Look what was lying on my bed when I came back from the shower," exclaimed Harry as he ran down the stairs dressed like the others in black.

" I can't see anything." commented both Kat and Ron

" I think that the point, its his invisibility cloak." Hermione, Ann and Elizabeth rolled their eyes simultaneously. 

" Whoa, that was creepy," said Ron his eyes getting large.

" Come on, lets go!" called Edward 

* * * 

" Oh mud, I hate mud. Don't let it get in my hair." said Ron

" You, don't have any hair!" said Kat severely irritated 

" Yes, I do!" Ron shot back

" Shut up you two, or do I have to separate you." whispered Elizabeth from the front of the line. " Oh my," she muttered " I sound like my mother."

" Here we are the back entrance." call Sirius in a low voice

" Ooo, the wall are all slimy and wet." said Harry

Elizabeth was feeling violent at that particular moment so she said. " You know what the world isn't fair if it was fair things like this wouldn't happen to you." and she whapped him across the back of his head.

* * *

The walked into the large room that was Voldemort's office, in a line, first Sirius then Edward, then Elizabeth, Harry, Hermione, Eirene, Kat, Ron and Ann. Near the back of the room was a black evil looking chair (you know the kind).

" Voldemort." Harry breathed 

" Nope, wrong in one." said Leap as she spun around in the chair. She was wearing the same blue suit she had had on before with the cream-colored blouse and 2½ inch pumps. In her manicured hand she was holding her wand, rolling it succinctly between her fingers tips.

" Hullo, Lily." said Edward casually

" Hullo, Edward." she said

" Watch out she has a wand...Ouch," cried Ron as Kat jabbed him in ribs with her elbow.

" Stop it Kat." called Ann

" Hello, I'm surprised Gryffindors never could plan," said dry voice from the shadows. Draco stepped out into the light, Elizabeth rushed forward and kissed him. Leap stood up.

" He's here, can't you feel him Harry? Wands Out!" 

Everyone brought their wands out and Lord Voldemort turned the corner and faced them.

" Well, well what do we have here." He said his voice filled with calm furry

" Oh, Hello there Tommy, how are you doing." said Leap her voice as smooth a silk.

" Oh, not to bad considering you shoved a knife in my back."

Leap raised her wand following her cue so did Sirius, Edward, Eirene and Harry

" Avada Kedavra." 

Lord Voldemort didn't move for a minute then he began to laugh cold and cruelly.

" Fuck" said Leap with feeling

" It didn't work." then his voice dropped so that it was as cold as ultimate zero. "You know what we do to trader Miss Potter?"

" You give them a prize and say better luck next time?" Leap said carefully

" No, that's not it..."

" Damn." said Leap.

A/N: That's all for now folks sorry about the swearing 

Disclaimer: You know this already


	10. Pieces of You

**Pieces of You**

_" People living their lives on T.V_

_They say their better than you and you agree..._

_...Who will save your soul when it comes to the flower?_

_Who will save your soul after all those lies that you told, boy?_

_Who will save your soul if you won't save your own?..._

_...There are addiction to feed and mouths to pay_

_So you bargain with the Devil, _

_Say you're okay for today_

_You say you love them,_

_Take their money and run_

_Say, it's been swell sweetheart, _

_But it was just one of those things..."_

**_Jewel,_**_ Who will save your soul_

" Now, I will have to kill you." screamed Lord Voldemort as if it was a challenge to be met.

" Really nice of you to give us that warning, usually it's just Watch out for that car! What car? Smash." Leap's eyes were flying wildly around the room looking for something. She stepped forward and grabbed Lord Voldemort's pet skull off his desk.

" Say, bye, bye to Mr. Skully." she said as she lifted the skull high above her head.

" NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Lord Voldemort as she released the glass letting it hit the floor. He stood there frozen to the spot.

" You have killed something of mine now I will kill something of yours. Avada Kedavra." he pointed his wand at Eirene. She fell limp and lifeless to the ground, her blond hair making a golden puddle on the floor next to her blacked out body.

Leap met his eyes with a cold and hard stare, she moved without seeming to move her feet almost floating over to Harry. She grabbed his arm and walked forward, Voldemort hadn't moved, Leap whispered in to Harry's ear

" Listen Harry, if there is one thing that I learned here it is that we are special, you and me. Together we will alter the balance of power in this world and that starts now. Now follow my lead."

Suddenly they extended their hands forward and blazes of light shot out of them reaching forward and striking Voldemort on the chest, his body shook for about 30 second before it vanished.

" What, how, I don't under...." began Harry but things began to happen to quickly for him.

Edward ran forward and caught Leap; she lent into him, letting him supporter. Harry turned and ran toward Hermione she, like most of the people in the room, looked exhausted both emotionally and physically. Ron was hugging Ann, Draco was beside Elizabeth seeing if there was anything to be done for Eirene, but Harry could see from their moistened eyes that it was hopeless. Hermione was leaning it to him and he was supporting her, Kat was crying into Elizabeth's shoulder and Draco had his arms around Eliz 

Sirius pulled himself out of shock and grouped everyone together set off down the corridor, with Draco leading. Edward and Leap brought up the tail.

" Well isn't it funny that Lord Voldemort was a man." Leap said suddenly

" No, how is that funny," asked Edward

" I just thought that it was kind of ironic."

" You, joined that damn feminist cult didn't you."

" Yes."

" You still going to kill all the men in the world."

" Yes, but don't worry I've convinced them to start with you."

" Still the same Leap."

" Yep, still the same bloody annoying Leap."

" But what happened there I don't understand." asked Hermione she had to call this over the heads of a number of people.

" We...um...that is Harry and I, we...um... we banished Voldemort. He is stuck between this world and the next." Leap suddenly found it hard to talk and stuttered through this explanation.

" But, I don't understand, it makes no sense how could they..." began Hermione but she was cut off by Elizabeth 

" This is something I've learned, something's aren't meant to be explained or understood just taken for granted." 

The conversation did not continue as they were all too busy trying to keep on their feet along a particularly dangerous piece of cliff. Just as Edward and Leap stepped off it and on to the walkway again there was a scream.

Everyone turned around to see that Leap and Edward where no where to be found.

Draco stepped to the back to investigate.

" Lumos." he called and looked down in to the pit which was where Leap and Edward had been standing.

" Merlin's Blood." he gasped looking down at the bodies of Edward Knight and Lily Potter the Second, they had been impaled on pointed metal poles. There was no chance, they both were dead, the poles pointed through their bodies, one went through Leap's mouth and her face was blocked out with blood. One of the poles had gone through Edward's forehead and Draco could see parts of his brain coming out of the hole in his head.

* * * 

The small part gathered around the grave of Eriene Marie Emily Potter, though they could not see her everyone knew what the casket held, the sight had not left their minds. 

But, it had been Elizabeth who had had the body recovered when they returned. It was she who had done the hair and makeup for the deceased. She who had sown up the cut on Eirene's neck, she who had made the arrangements for the funeral, yet it was Draco who had carried the bulk of the burden. Draco had, turned off his wand before anyone else could see what the pit held, he had gotten them out of the lair safely. Edward and Leap's bodies were never recovered, it was assumed that the pit had been closed o 

The dirt splattered the top of the redwood casket, like so much mud on a floor, Elizabeth felt something, something that she did not understand. She missed Leap, she had been her closest friend and she couldn't bury her, something in Elizabeth could not let Leap go, not let her die. Even as she watched the coffin of Eirene being buried she couldn't let go of her, like she had let go of Eirene. Elizabeth lifted the scarf from around her shoulder and wrapped it around her own head and neck, turning from t 

Draco watched Elizabeth walk beside him with his arm around her shoulder, he watched her pale taut face, her red rimmed eyes and glistening cheeks. The tension in her cheeks was clear, she hasn't let go, he realized, she can't let go in some deep hidden part of her soul she believes that Leap is still alive, she believes because she has to, she can't let go because she's afraid of losing herself too.

Hermione, stood beside Harry dressed in his best black suit and staring at the grave of cousin, he had barely known. Then she too starred Eirene's grave till she couldn't, she just couldn't it was too hard. Instead she looked over at a grieving couple on at bench. She couldn't see their faces, they were to far for that but their posture showed grief. The female's black dress covered her from neck to toe and her scarf that was wrapped around her head and neck covered the rest of her, the only thing visib 

Hermione felt a tug at her arm, she turn a walked with Harry at the end of the line of mourners. As she walked from the graveside, Hermione like Elizabeth felt no closure from this, like that last scene had yet to be written. But she told herself that was just wishful thinking, as she and Harry walked from the grave to the cars waiting, she knew she wasn't just leaving Eirene behind she was leaving something else behind. Something else that she could never get back, something that she had lost forever, 

A/N: No that's not the ending yet. My friends told me that this sucked so I had to re-write it. They still say it sucks but I'm not re-writing that again the new series should be out in a couple weeks! Bye, Leap

Editor's Note: I didn't really get a chance to go over this, so any errors are mine, and do review…she'll shoot you if you don't…. Thanks, Chinook

  



End file.
